changing harry's life
by Hermione Alice Ride xx
Summary: after the war what will harry do to sve the people he loves from themselves? who will he fall in love with? THIS HAS BEEN PUT UP FOR ADOPTION! I LOST MY INSPIRATION!
1. Chapter 1

_**Changing Harry's life**_

_Chapter 1_

_Harry's Plan_

_A/N ages_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Dean, Sheamus = 19_

_Ginny, Luna, = 18_

_Teddy = 3_

_Victoire = 2_

_Gabrielle = 1 (A/N fleur and bill have named they're second born after Fleur's sister as she doesn't see her often)_

_Bill and Fleur's unborn child = 8 weeks_

_Harry's POV_

"_**Guys I still think we should do it!" I said sitting in the living room of 12 Grimauld place with Ron and Hermione bringing up the subject for like the millionth time.**_

"_**Why we won! What more could we want!" She replied with a fake look of 'don't-be-so-selfish' on her face I could see through that I could see hurt for Fred Lupin Tonks Sirius Lavender Jacob Colin and Dennis and so many more people we lost in the final battle the same hurt, lost feeling that we all felt on a daily basis. **_

"_**Why? Why? Because we've lost WAY too many people in the battle from the hands of Voldermort! I can't stand the look on any of your faces when anyone mentions Fred! Don't look at me like that!" he accuses her seeing the look on her face" the way you reacted when you saw his body was way over the top for a friend we all know something was going on between you two we just don't know what it is yet." I answer turning on my own mask of accusations**_

"_**okay Harry we were dating but I didn't tell you because he said not to get anyone involved until we were sure what was going on and if it was to end then…." She trails off looking into the distance **_

"_**Good for you! I don't know why you guys thought not to tell us we would have been happy for you. Any way your not the only one who has lost the one they love the most I mean what about Teddy he's in a really bad place now I mean when I lost my parents it was bad enough but I couldn't really remember them imagine knowing that they went off without you and didn't come back, not knowing about the war or anything he's 3(A/N changed his age a little to make it better) and all he wants is his parent but he cant have them I completely and utterly breaks my heart. What about my parents, Sirius, tonks, lupin, Fred, Dobby ,Snape, and many more people and maybe, just maybe we could save the world from at least that much pain its had inflicted on it by one being with 7 souls and a taste for pain and murder then that's good because the world cant heal itself it will need help and we can give it to it!" he said grimly and close to tears, all 3 of us were "come on guys! Maybe then we can have normal lives me and Teddy might not be orphans. Hermione might have the chance for her and Fred to try again and George won't be cut in half. Guys he's lost without his other half, his life." I mumbled on but I hoped it would help me convince them.**_

"_**But Harry it could be really hard and dangerous!" said Hermione shakily.**_

"_**Yeah and that's stopped us before, Hermione, you should know that by now! Almost everything we've been through has been dangerous! I am a danger magnet Hermione! You should know that by now! For the past 8 years we've been fighting the world's most dangerous, dark, wizard ever! He's so dark he was willing to kill men women and children just to get his one and only wish. A pure world. He split himself into 7 Hermione" I answered her so quickly it all came out in a jumble. The sentence was filled with hate, pain and despair.**_

"_**But what are we supposed to do if your not-"Ron started but I gave him no chance to finish**_

"_**you guys know how it feels to have parents people who love you- I know you sent your parents away Hermione but at least you had them once and remember them living rather than only seeing them in the mirror of Erised, or from the resurrection stone, or just remembering they're deaths and I'd rather be a normal person who could experience those feelings like you guys rather than being the chosen one, wouldn't you?" I asked silently daring them to contradict me.**_

"_**Of course I understand what you're saying but Harry what if no one else can defeat him either? What happens then?" she cried**_

"_**We should still be able to do it and I may be the chosen one but the prophecy stated a boy born in August not specifically me. I've never told you this but it could have easily been me or Neville but Voldermort chose me over him because he thought my parents would create a better chosen one rather than Neville's parents, and anyway I don't fucking care I can do it myself but I thought you guys might have wanted to come with me but I guess not. FUCK!" I **_

_**Screamed punching the wall accidentally shouting to loud because look who's back again Mrs Black the joys **_

"_**Mud bloods filthy half scum barsturds by birth disgusting blood traitors and more scum ruining the fucking pure house of Black toujors pur! Toujors pur! Toujors pur! Toujors pur! Toujors pur! Toujors pur!" her screams mixed in with Hermione's**_

"_**Harry James Potter! Who in the name of merlins saggy left ball sack do you think you're talking to?" asked Hermione "I am not some low life death eater who you can talk to like a piece shit I am Hermione Granger! I've risked everything for you! I still can't even find my `parents I have no idea where in Australia they could be! And I've done it all for you. But if you *sob* think im s-s-s-s-some low life d-death eat-t-ter then I unders-s-s-stand" she managed, unbelievably to finish the sentence before she lunged for me and punched every place she could reach me and Ron both realised what was going on and both rapped out arms around her to let her know she was safe and that we understood how she felt "**_

"_**Hermione im so sorry I didn't mean to swear at you I am just so frustrated nowadays because everyone thinks im something im not and everyone thinks I saved the word but I didn't do it alone if it hadn't been for you guys Dumbledore my parents and everyone else who helped in the battle or died for the good cause none of that would have ever happened I would have died before we even got that far. I just hate how no one else who helped gets any credit. People barely even remember for who Cedric died for it just gets to me and usually I wake Mrs Black on purpose so I have someone to vent to I didn't mean to offend you Hermione im just a lowlife who cant control his emotions" I said and she chuckled in between sobs 'yes!' I thought if I can make her laugh then it means im not in trouble anymore!**_

"_**Well mister Potter that you are" she joked after calming down for a few minutes.**_

"_**So you okay 'mione?" I asked tentatively knowing that 1 wrong footstep and I'd be back in her bad books, and I don't want to be there. **_

"_**yeah its just that I thought that after the war we would all go back to normal and all live happily on earth, but its never going to happen is it Harry?" she asked somewhat hopefully**_

"_**Well that's what I want to go back for." I stated simply**_

"_**For what?" she asked still not completely understanding me**_

"_**To stop all this hurt he has created on earth, **_

_**To create the world we all dreamed of peacefully**_

_**To stop the people we loved from hurting or dying the way they did in battle and leaving them grow and die peacefully, instead" I said calmly…as I could**_

"_**Well I say we're in but we'll have to be careful and make plans just in case you know how it is something bad always happens when we don't make plans"**_

"_**There's the Hermione we all know and love back!" she smiled "you smiled im off the hook" I said with a laugh escaping me and soon we were rolling on the floor tears of laughter slipping down our cheeks. this is good. Being able to just laugh with no fear lurking behind. Being able to just. Let. Go!**_

_**After what seems like forever we all stop laughing**_

"_**I swear …..i've cracked ….at least two….ribs" says Hermione between pants and we all set off in renewed laughter but soon stopped when we were literally going to snap in half**_

"_**So you guys in?" I ask as we tried to calm ourselves**_

"_**Hell yeah" says Ron**_

"_**Of course" whispers Hermione I just nod **_

"_**Then lets go see Dumbledore tomorrow" I state finally**_

"_**Yeah let's" they chorus suddenly we're all in good moods and setting off for the weekly family dinner in the Weasley home.**_

_**A/N **_

_**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter THAT'S JK ROWLING'S JOB **_

_**R&R**_

_**3 questions that you can answerto show me if you have read**_

_**who is the best character out of HERMIONE GRANGER, MAXIMUM RIDE, AND BELLA SWAN?**_

_**who stole the cookies?**_

_**who is supposed to be dead in hp but I kept HIM alive**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Changing Harry's life**_

_Chapter 2_

_Dinner with the Weasley clan_

**This is quite a long chapter so beware. **

**A/N this is dinner with the Weasley clan (obv) but there will be new characters that I have added in and some old characters that I have brought back. It might include the order of the phoenix member.**

**My dad Jamie has asked me to add him into this story so here it goes and please excuse his name but he wanted it and wouldn't do anything else.**

**We were standing out Grimauld Place outside number 12. When Hermione contacted the Knight Bus by holding out her wand. Then all of a sudden we heard a loud POP! And thundering down the street was a triple Decker purple bus.**

"**Hello I am Edward Bumburp the third (A/N my Dads demented name he wanted me to use sorry!). I will be your conductor this evening what can we do for you this fine evening?"**

"**Three tickets to Ottery St Catchpole please Mr Bum burp!" said Hermione as me and Ron were having much too much fun laughing at Draco's name.**

**Draco gave Ron and I a disgusted look before speaking directly at Hermione "sure my lady that'll be 25 galleons and 5 sickles please" I got the money out of my bag **

"**I'll pay this time Hermione dear," I said knowing she had run out of money until she could get to Gringotts and Ron even though Arthur had gotten a raise was low on money after buying the Wesley's a new home out of our reward money we had gotten for being the 3 who saved the wizarding world from Voldermort (A/N I know don't know how much money they got but they bought a new Burrow for the Weasley's), and handed Draco the money.**

"**Thank you" he smiled but I could tell it was forced. He really didn't like us did he? "Would you care to find seats we are running a tad late?" he gave us a long disgusted look excluding Hermione, of course, I personally think he has a crush on her I cant wait to wind her up about this later. **

"**Oh sorry Draco, we'll go right ahead. Im terribly sorry!" squeaked Hermione before grabbing mine and Ron's hands and dragging us to the front of the bus to sit. There was a head hanging off the wing mirror and when he spoke we all jumped **

"**Take it away Ernie!" shouted once we were seated. "Old lady at 2 o clock" and the bus came to a sudden neck snapping stop "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1and tree quarters…GO!" And again we were thundering down a windy countryside road.**

**Another POP! Was heard and we were thundering down the main road in London central.**

"**2 double Decker bus' up ahead Ernie!" and I suddenly felt a weird sensation and I looked around and the bus was stretching upwards "hey hey guys…. Why the long faces?" the head joked just in time before we went back to normal.**

**After a short while of silent riding Draco, the conductor, spoke to Ernie**

"**Hey Ern do you think it's that boy that's in all the papers? That Harry Plopper?" he asks staring a me, looking for a scar.**

"**Draco. Don't you mean Harry Potter?" ask Ernie not taking his eyes of the road even though I had a sneaky suspicion he was blind that's why he had the talking head.**

"**see Hermione that's why I don't want to be famous any more cant even get on a bus any more" I spoke slowly hoping to get Draco to realise that he's still staring at me like i've got three heads like Fluffy. "Im so sick of this I just want to be normal!" **

"**So you are Harry Potter?" he asked doing a sort of mini bow mixed with a salute**

"**Don't do that im just a normal person who helped kill Voldermort everyone else helped I mean come on im 18 I could not have done this by myself!" I tried to tell him but he wasn't listening to a word I was saying he was talking to Ernie about using the fact that I still use the bus to get more customers on it. "I give up" I said to Ron and Hermione "next time we'll just apparate there."  
"Harry you've got to get used to this. It's never going to go away." Whispered Hermione "listen people think you amazing some people would strive for the chance to be as successful as you or as rich as you!" **

"**Yeah well I personally wish I could just go out without people staring at me." I retorted**

**POP! And we were outside the entrance of Ottery St catchpole.**

"**Thank you Edward!" we mumbled as he walked us off the bus.**

"**Don't thank me thank you Mr Potter" he said dreamily with another bow**

"**Okay I honestly don't like him." I told the other two**

"**He's just a fan and he's not the only one Harry everyone loves you know." She spoke so no one listening in could hear her especially not the muggles**

"**Yeah those death eaters love me. They want to get they're old friends just to kiss me" I whispered and we all laughed as we made our way, peacefully to the Burrow. **

**When we got there we were still light hearted and giggling as we opened the door and were engulfed in a warm hug each from Mrs Weasley.**

"**Hello dearies! You're a tad bit early im still making the dinner but, George, Ginny, Teddy, Andromeda, Bill, Fleur, Victoire , Gabrielle, Percy and Arthur are through into the sitting room. Ooh and so is Luna!" She said smiling hugely loving when all the family were together.**

"**Oh no Mrs Weasley I'll help you cook, I'm not very good but I love it all the same." Offered Hermione**

"**Call me Molly Dear and thank you I'd love some help, I've got half the order coming tonight plus Hagrid to feed. So let's get cracking" she rambled on **

**Me and Ron just left them to it we like to eat food but not to make it! As we walked into the sitting room Victoire and Gabrielle and Teddy ran over to me and Ron to say hello,**

"**Well Hello there little ones how are you then?" I asked to the little ones as they attacked me and Ron.**

"**Mama Dada brings me and Gabrielle to see gramma and grandpa Weasley!" shouted Victoire.**

"**well that's good because now im feeling hungry and I have two beautiful baby girls in my arms who would make tasty treats" I say as I drop the onto the floor and the scurry away screaming then Teddy pulls my hand and I crouch down to speak to him "what's wrong buddy?" I asked him**

"**Where's my mama and my Dada?" he asked looking behind me hoping to see them coming out of the darkness**

"**Teddy they have gone on a holidays remember?" I asked my heart clenching in my chest at the look in his eyes my own eyes watering**

"**oh…"he said before screaming "don't eat me Harry" and wriggling out of my hands laughing and running to hide with the girls as I chase them around the sitting room.**

**Ginny's POV**

**Oooooh Harry's here again! There's Harry with the girls again! Awwww how cute! I hope he'll notice me soon se we can have our own little darlings! Then again what am I to all those other girls who send him letters everyday! Oh well maybe someday!**

**Harry's POV**

**Ginny was staring at me so I went over to see her. "Hey Ginny how's it going?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to her close but not too close s to give her ideas because I knew what she was like around me.**

"**hiii Harry!" she gushed. "Im good, good now anyway. How's you day gone? What have you been doing?"**

**Here we go again I thought wryly "well its been alright, stayed in with Ron and Mione, but when we did go out it was on the knight bus to get here and we met the new conductor a total Basturd if I might say so myself." I replied before moving swiftly away from any more questions and chasing the little ones oblivious to the looks he was attracting. From the girls looking awestruck at his baby skills, to the boys thinking of ways to wind him up about it later**

"**GEORGE! BILL! PERCY! ARTHUR! HARRY! RON!" Shouted Mrs Weasley we all up and run into the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley and Hermione still cooking.**

"**Yes mum?" said George looking apprehensive**

"**Yes mum?" Bill, Percy and Ron repeated**

"**yes Mrs Weasley" I said louder than the rest because I knew they were a little scared of they're mother, truth be told I am as well, well you would be too **

"**Could you be dears and take the tables out the back and set them up we've got a lot of people over tonight. Also get Hargrid's chair out of the shed?" she asked an audible WHEW! Was heard from most of the Weasley boys, as we trooped out to the garden to help set up the table Bill and Arthur carrying Hagrid's chair I didn't feel the need to tell them we could just use magic because since the war the Weasley's didn't use magic as much, George Ron and I were getting the tables out, one out of the shed and one from the dining room.**

**Soon Mrs Weasley and Hermione were carrying out the food they had made accompanied with fleur, Ginny, Andromeda, Luna, Teddy and the girls.**

**Then coming from beyond the boundaries of the burrow there was audible POP!'s as members of the order and DA alike came for tea.**

**Eventually sitting at the table was George Ginny Ron Bill Charlie Hermione Andromeda Mad eye (A/N mad eye didn't die he was just kidnapped and was saved the same time as Luna and Dean) Luna Dean Seamus, Molly Arthur Cho, Neville, professor McGonagall professor Dumbledore Ollivander, Hagrid, Dobby, Draco (malfoy) mr and mrs granger, professors sprout flitwick and slughorn. Alice and frank longbottom (as soon as all the danger from bellatrix was gone they slowly got their minds back) Aberforth Dumbledore whitney black (as it turns out Sirius had a daughter who he thought had died at birth but as it turned out she didn't and she came to find him when she turned 17) teddy Victoire and Gabrielle narcissa malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Katie belle, Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks at the end. There was a silent broken only with the munching hungrily on the gorgeous food made by Mrs Weasley. **

"**Awwww Mrs Weasley this is the best chicken dinner I have tasted" said Hermione in awe. Following this statement there was a lot of grunts and 'Ummmmmmm of course gorgeous' in response everyone agreeing.**

"**Thanks dears but it's nothing really, anytime. So I think Bill and Fleur have news for us. Go on dearies" encouraged Mrs Weasley. **

"**Well again Victoire and Gabrielle will be having another brother or sister!" exclaimed Fleur and there were screams of delight to be heard from all down the table.**

"**Congratulations!"" everyone cried together**

"**Have you chosen names yet?" asked Ginny **

"**well eef eet's a girrl eets going to be Isabella, and eef eet's a boy eets going to be Gianluca" said Fleur.**

"**ZOMG! They are the best names ever!" exclaimed Katie "Angelina didn't you tell me earlier you and George had some news to tell us too?" she asked and then every eye at the table turned to stare at the couple at the end. **

"**well the other day George took me to see the Holy head Harpies then he apparated us to a mountain with an amazing view, and picnic where he….proposed!" she exclaimed barely finishing before all the Women were screaming they're congratulations**

"**Well there really are some celebrations needed" he said before he pointed at the trees surrounding the Burrow and there appeared banners one saying "a new bouncing baby Weasley"" and the other reading "congratulations on the wedding Mr Weasley and Miss Belle!"**

**Then he brought some butter beer for the children and some fire whiskey for the adults to celebrate all the news that they have just been told about.**

"**To Bill and Fleur!" I shouted then a chorus of "Bill and Flour's erupted from the whole table **

"**To George and Angelina!" shouted Hermione having had 1 glass to much fire whiskey and giving to her more fun side!**

"**To George and Angelina!"**

**And that's how the night ended every one except from Bill Fleur the children and Andromeda had had a little too much drink and Ron had decided he and Luna needed some alone time so he left to go to her house with her leading him seductively. **

**Then people started to leave one by one until the only people there were me Hermione Ginny, who still lived at home being only 18 now, Arthur, Molly, Albus and Hagrid**

"**Sir?" I called out remembering that I Ron and Hermione were planning something.**

"**Harry my dear boy no need to call me sir anymore merely Albus. So what can I do for you my dear old buddy?" asked Dumbledore obviously having had a bit too much**

"**Me Ron and Hermione were wondering if we could come over to your office and see you tomorrow? We need to discuss something really important"**

"**Sure, sure be there at eleven!" then he turned around and apparated home…I think**

"**So Harry lets go home!" said Hermione her voice husky **

"**lets go Hermione" I said a little nervous what was she doing but then I looked down at her petite, gorgeous body and my mind fought a losing battle with my cock as it got hard and I felt the need to be in her. **

**Narrators POV**

"**Harry im so sorry," said Hermione as they apparated to Grimauld place**

"**but the important thing is do you want me tonight?" asked Harry his own voice now husky  
"well yeah but-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as he desperately crashed his mouth onto hers, their teeth knocking together. He quickly saw his opportunity and hastily shoved his tongue into her mouth in frenzy.**

**His motions became frantic when she responded to his touch, leaning into his body and kissing him back. Their hands trailed over each other's bodies, touching everything: Hermione rubbed the swell in Harry's pants while he squeezed her breasts; she dragged her nails down his chest while he rubbed and pinched her ass; he stroked her core through her dress while she tangled her hands in his hair.**

**He couldn't take it anymore. "Take me out and play with me," he said, pushing himself on her harder. She did as he said, reaching into his trousers and fondling the length. She caressed and pumped his thick knob while he pumped into her hand, his hips moving against hers.**

**Finally, he told her to stop. "I'll come," he warned. She sighed when she felt his hand push away her panties and dip into her core instead. He finger-fucked her until she was teetering on the edge. Then he stopped.**

**"Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded. He pushed her skirt up to allow easier access, and when she was positioned he slowly slid into her. They both groaned at the pleasurable feeling. Gently, he started pumping until his speed increased to a hysterical propelling force.**

**Just as he was about to spill his sperm inside her he lowered his mouth onto her nipples one at a time and e felt she was close so he played with her clit building up her climax.**

**And then they reached rapture together, and Harry savored the feel of Hermione's juices around his penis. Hermione's head dropped to his shoulder in post-orgasmic euphoria, and he slid to his knees. She remained supported with her legs around his waist and his cock lodged inside her.**

**Eventually they separated; they looked around and realized they were not in bed but actually still in the passageway.**

**Harry's POV**

**By the front door and Picked her up bridal style and when we got to her bedroom I laid her on the bed and curled up around her just loving the feeling of her body against mine.**

**After a while she started to massage my cock back to life,  
"Please take me from behind," she moaned.  
I didn't need asking twice. I bent her over the bed, and lifted her bottom into the air, parting her thighs. She moaned as I slid the head of my shaft into her wet slippery pussy. Then, as I slid the whole length into her, she let out a long groan of pleasure.  
"Mmmm, Harry! Fuck me!" She moaned. "Fuck me harder and longer!"**

**The sight of her cute arse as I fucked her from behind was fantastic. Her talk was turning me on, too. I managed to keep a steady rhythm which she obviously loved. After about 20 minutes of steady fucking, we both came together then we slumped and that was that **

"**Goodnight Hermione" I whispered as I pulled the blanket to cover our naked forms**

"**Goodnight Harry!" she whisper-shouted.**

**I woke up the next morning to fine Hermione crying in my arms **

"**Hermione dear what's wrong" I asked**

"**What the hell did we do" she said pointing at me then herself and I realized we were naked in her bed**

"**OH CRAP!" I said when I put the pieces together**

"**Yeah exactly!" she cried**

"**So what do you want to do about it?"**

"**I can't do any thing about it! What about Fred?"**

"**Oh well okay then I'll just leave you to it then" I said feeling dejected. **

"**Harry!" she called but I ignored her.**

**I don't know what the couples are going to b yet so here's the choices vote by comment or PM and ill take it into consideration **

**sirmione, fremione, gremione, harmony, dramione, romione, chamione.**

**Hinny, huna, harmony, wharry **

**Then everyone else will go with whoever is left over but harry and Hermione are my favourite characters so…**

**PEACE xx**

**I got bored of the question thingy! If you liked them review and I'll start doing them, again**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meeting with Dumbledore and an argument.**_

_**A/n I don't know what you have voted for yet. Because I have only just uploaded the last chapter as im writing this chapter so if there's no relationship-y moment that's why or if Harry is flirting with some other girl and ignoring Hermione it's because of they're fight so don't be upset if it's not what you think it is. **_

**I woke up the next morning to fine Hermione crying in my arms **

"**Hermione dear what's wrong" I asked**

"**What the hell did we do" she said pointing at me then herself and I realized we were naked in her bed**

"**OH CRAP!" I said when I put the pieces together**

"**Yeah exactly!" she cried**

"**So what do you want to do about it?"**

"**I can't do any thing about it! What about Fred?"**

"**Oh well okay then I'll just leave you to it then" I said feeling dejected. **

"**Harry!" she called but I ignored her.**

**How could she do this to me? How could she sleep with me and then tell me it was a mistake because of her dead boyfriend? I need to get out of the house I'll go to WWW.**

**Hermione Pov**

**What am I supposed to do I've known since I met Harry Potter that I liked him more than I let on and in my drunken state I let myself go. And now im sober I regret what I did but also what did I do to Harry he probably wont speak to me now and I need him to speak to me…. I don't think I would be able so survive. **

**Just at the thought of him not speaking to me I broke into renewed sobs**

"**WHY AM I SO STUPID?!" I screamed into my pillow**

**Ron's POV**

**Luna was amazing she had a lush body under those extreme clothes she likes and she's tight in all the right places. I never knew that she knew how to speak dirty but she excels at it! OH god it think I might love her**

"**Mmmm Luna keep going" at the moment I am getting the best blow job of the centaury!**

**Harry POV**

**I stormed out of the house slamming the door and apparated straight to WWW I stormed in there only to walk into a very surprised George.**

"**Oh George im sorry" I spoke trying to be polite it's not his fault**

"**Harry what's going on in that little head of yours today you look like you could kill someone!" he joked and I actually smiled a little but my scowl broke through once again**

"**Just made a huge mistake." **

"**What would that be?"**

"**It's kind of a private mistake that I don't want to discuss"**

"**Ahh it's that kind of mistake…. Let's go upstairs for a moment" he advised pointing to the stairs before walking swiftly away in that direction and I gladly followed to be out of the noise and happiness **

"**So who was the girl? Do I know her?" he asked as we walked into his apartment **

"**Well you do know her….. But I don't think I should tell she was really upset about it!" I replied**

"**Oh come on?"**

"**Please Lug less?! "**

"**Please lightning?" **

"**Fine it was Hermione"**

"**Granger?"**

"**How many Hermione's do you know?"**

"**Well then… how good was it?"  
"It was amazing!"**

"**So what's the problem?"**

"**Well did you know she was dating Fred before he died?" **

"**Yeah of course he told me!"**

"**Well she thinks that she can't to anything because of him so I just walked out of her room got dressed and came here!"**

"**Did she call you back?" **

"**Yeah multiple times but I ignored it because she doesn't want me I don't want her."**

"**Harry, I think she wants you but is too upset about upsetting Fred that she is risking the relationship."**

"**well okay then… do you know what time it is?" I asked as in my hastiness to leave my house I did not grab my watch**

"**It's five to eleven. Why?" crap!**

"**Umm excuse me a moment, Expeto patronum tell Dumbledore 'sorry cannot make meeting got to sort something out be there at 5?'"**

"**What was that all about?"**

"**Well me Ron and Hermione want to do something but we need Dumbledore's permission" I explained "well I really need to get Ron and Hermione; I'll speak to you later?"**

"**Of course lightening!" he said because he knew it wound me up**

"**My pleasure lug less!" I said with a mock bow before slapping him on the back and exiting the shop.**

"**Hermione!" I shouted as I came into the house there was no reply so I cast the spell "human revelio" it showed that Hermione and Ron were both in the house and they were in her room I slowly made my way up the stairs before knocking on her door and entering**

"**Finally speaking to me Harry?" she asked sourly**

"**im sorry I was pissed off, you hurt me and I couldn't deal with that and I didn't want to talk to you but I got a really god piece of advice from a really weird boy, and I decided that even if you don't want me like that I need you as a friend"**

"**Sorry to interrupt but what the fuck are you two going on about?" interrupted Ron**

"**Last night I and Harry slept together and I had second thoughts this morning because of Fred, he stormed out, and I was really upset." Explained Hermione **

"**okay" run said a little taken aback at that exact moment Dumbledore's patronus, a phoenix, came flying through the window it opened its mouth and words in Albus' voice came tumbling out**

"**Harry okay hope you sort that problem out it must be important and I'll see you at five o clock sharp accompanied by Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. Bye-bye" **

"**Okay, what's that about?" asked Hermione**

"**last night before we came home, Hermione, I spoke to Albus about meeting with him and discussing what we were planning to do and he said be there at eleven but I was at WWW at five to eleven, without you two, so I couldn't go so I sent him Prongs (A/N Prongs is Harry's Patronus) asking if we could reschedule at 5 and he said yeas obviously, so you guys still in?" I explained everything to my two best friends**

"**Of course, Harry I said I was in…. im in forever!" answered Hermione**

"**What she said" whispered Ron still looking a bit spaced out**

"**Ron what's wrong?" I asked as he seemed to be getting paler and paler**

"**So you two slept together?" he asked **

"**Yes"**

"**Why?" **

"**because we wanted to Ron, and you were off shagging Luna so don't try and make us bad guys because if you didn't like the fact that Hermione had slept with me then why didn't you tell her that you liked her when you told me?"**

"**Because she could never like someone like me!" **

"**OMM! (A/N OMM= oh my Merlin) Ronald what is wrong with you? You've like me and just assumed that I wouldn't like you back? You could have at least tried!" Screeched Hermione **

"**Well I was embarrassed, you were always so pretty and I was me…" **

"**Well im glad you didn't because I only liked you as a friend, and I know you liked Luna once you got passed the craziness!"**

"**well anyways guys lets go and get ready time has gotten away from us and its now 4 o clock so we want to get ready so we can meet up with Dumbledore on time and Hermione have you written anything up or do you think we could just speak off our hearts?" I asked trying to stop the fight that was brewing**

"**yes we should go and get prepared, and no I haven't prepared anything we should just speak off out hearts this is Dumbledore we're going to be talking about he'll understand!" she said before grabbing me and Ron my out ears and chucking us out of her room so she could get ready**

**We were all standing by the front door ready to apparate to Hogwarts when Hermione remembered she had indeed prepared something and ran back inside to get it.**

**And soon we were on our way to Dumbledore's office all hyped up at the thought of what could happen. It turned out that all Hermione had been her permission slip to have a time turner so she could get another one if we needed it.**

**Soon enough we were waiting outside Dumbledore's office. *knock knock***

"**Come in" spoke Dumbledore through the door and as I opened it he said "well glad you could make it Harry" he stated with a nod in my direction "Hermione" a nod in her direction "and of course Ronald" another nod "and I hope Harry that you've sorted out that problem of yours? And sit, sit all of you have a seat!"**

"**Hello Albus, and yeah I sorted out that problem and I hope it wont come up again!" I spoke calmly **

"**Yes, yes I heard you needed to ask my permission for something Harry?" he questioned **

"**Yes well me Ronald and Hermione have an idea, we just need to run it by you as you are the co-minister for magic, and you might be able to get us permission. well we have been thinking and we thought that maybe if we went back in time we could maybe save everyone who has died for no reason like the Lupins, the Potters, Dobby, Fred, Lavender, the creevey twins and there are so many others who if we jut went back in time we could save they're life. So if you agree then you could tell us how we do it and tell us wheat to do when we get there if we encounter well you?" I spoke passionately apart from my family and the people I care for this is the only thing I care about..**

"**well Harry it's a big decision…..but I totally agree.**

**The only problem is how do you plan on doing this?" he asked and we looked at each other stunned we hadn't yet thought of this …**

"**well we were kind of hoping you knew a way and would help us because unless we have a time turner we are stuck." I stated truthfully a little bit ashamed**

"**ooh ive got permission to carry on Professor, look!" squealed Hermione and passed Dumbledore her permission slip-y thing-y and he looked and then said **

"**very wwell then Miss Granger. I shall write you a letter that you can show to past me with personal things tthat only I know about me and hopefully you wont encounter any trouble, and of course I will write little sips of paper for the seperate people you are going to save." He spoke with admiration and hope at what we were doing, "is there any chance you could save my sister and possibly my mother?" Dumbledore pleaded, **

**(A/N Ther next bit is just Dumbleddore and Harry..""im sure we coud try but….."**

"**but whatt?"**

"**what if because your mother didn't die, you went on you trip around the world, never met Grindewald so not defeating him correctly, so you wouldn't be the only one Voldemort was afraid of." **

"**I suppose but how can you save you family that would result in you NOT being the chosen one as in no one will be able to save the world from Voldemort."**

"**Albus, we both know that I could have possibly not been the chosen one because he could have easily just chosen Neville,"**

"**fine you WIN! I'll write the letters just be here by tomorrow at 10 pm so I can give them to you and the time~turner so you can actually do it, we'll chat somemore about this Tomorrow." We stood said our good-byes and exited the office.**

**A/N should I make Hermione pregnant with Harry's baby as a bit of an extra drama? Please tell me in a review so I know what you want xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Changing Harry's life chapter 4**_

_A/N This chapter is being co-written by the scarlet unicorn, not on ff yet but getting there._

_**Hermione's weird dream**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

_***2 weeks later***_

_**Last night Harry spoke to me like normal but I could tell it was just a front because he looked hurt in those deep, Emerald eyes. It made me feel terrible. I went to sleep in my room, alone this time and fully clothed. I dreamt a wonderful dream, but that was before it became a bit weird:**_

_**Dream**_

_**I was in a gorgeous meadow I was laying there on the ground with the daisies, and the other flowers, when I heard a Childs cry**_

"_**mommy!" and a beautiful little Girl holding hands with a Handsome young boy about 2 years old stepped into the meadow, "Mommy!"**_

_**It was so confusing, then it turned dark and a unknown voice boomed "You will see what I mean soon Hermione Granger!" then someone grabbed the **_

_**End Dream**_

_**I had jerked awake in my bed covered in a sheet of sweat, I checked my clock to see how long I had slept and realise it was half past ten, and I never slept after 8! I jumped out of bed, and almost sprinted downstairs to get started on my day, I jumped down the last few steps and right into Harry Potter, who had to catch me to stop me falling, well this was awkward. **_

"_**Well…." He spoke**_

"_**Well…." I replied "I'm going to go and get some food goodbye"**_

_**With one last look at Harry's stricken expression and I went into the kitchen and fixed myself up some porridge and toast. The usual, when I took one bite, one bite, of toast started to feel sick, must have cooked the toast wrong I thought as I ran to the bathroom and I was violently sick. Eugh! Harry ran in, and held my hair, his stricken expression had changed to a mask of concern. I was violently sick for about 10 minutes, before I stopped for lack of food in my stomach.**_

"_**What the HELL was that?!" cried Harry**_

"_**I don't know" I cried then broke out in sobs whilst Harry held me in his arms on the bathroom floor, it took me half an hour before I could stop crying and Harry held me the whole time. **_

"_**Im so sorry Harry!" I exclaimed when we were stood up**_

"_**Sorry for what 'Mione?" he asked looking generally surprised**_

"_**For sleeping with you and telling you it was a mistake, for leaping into you're arms earlier, for being sick in you're bathroom, and crying into you're shirt, im soo soo sorry!" I spoke looking at my shoes ashamed of my actions**_

"_**Mione it wasn't you're fault you leapt and landed in my arms, its not your fault you're ill, its not your fault you needed a shoulder to cry on and I was here, I'll always be here, you're my special girl" he lifted her chin as he spoke, and looked into her eyes**_

"_**Pardon me?" I asked**_

"_**You're my special girl because you were always by my side, you never left not even when I turned my back on you, and you were always on my side." I said remembering in 3rd year when I turned my back on her when she told McGonagall about my broom, in 4th year when Ron turned his back on me and didn't trust me but she always trusted me and stuck by me, when we were hunting hocruxes Ron walked out but she stayed until the end and after.**_

_**Over the next week I noticed I was being sick every morning when I awoke, and on the Saturday I noticed my period was 2 days late.**_

_**I panicked, I needed to call Ginny…..no wait she loves Harry, if I'm pregnant it'll be his and her heart will shatter, I'll call Luna…. Yeah I'll call Luna.**_

_**Luna's POV**_

_**RING! RING! I rushed to the phone and answered. It was Hermione **_

"_**Luna? Hey it's Hermione" I was worrying now she sounded scared**_

"_**Listen can you come down to my house Grimauld place? I need to talk to you. It's urgent"**_

"_**What's wrong Mione?" I was panicking last time she used that tone Harry had disappeared from the school and had gone to Voldermort.**_

"_**I think I might be pregnant!" she cried**_

""_**how? Who? What makes you think this? When?"**_

"_**Me and Harry had sex 2 weeks ago, I've been being sick every morning, and my period is 2 days late!" she said even higher in pitch**_

"_**I'll be right there" I exclaimed**_

_**When I got there I was greeted by a sobbing Hermione asking me what I could do. **_

_**Hermione POV**_

"_**What can you do?" I cried my face soaking with tears, dripping onto my shirt**_

"_**Come sit down in you room, you need to calm down Hunny," Luna tried to calm me and I took a few deep breaths on my way to my room. As we entered my room I sat on the bed and Luna took all my Potion ingredients and mixed a pregnancy potion called Pregmanio and I had to drink it**_

"_**If your pregnant you're stomach will glow Gold if not it will just stay normal." Explained Luna, I drank the potion, and had to wait 2 minutes and then my stomach glowed the most brilliant gold. **_

"_**ZOMG! Hermione congratulations**_

"_**OMG!" I freaked out, I can't handle a child!**_

"_**Mione calm down, lets see how many there are. Baby-numaresttio" then on my stomach you could make out two little forms shadowed against my skin I took a DEEP breath and stared at the wall. I. WAS. IN. SHOCK.**_

"_**Do you want to find out the genders?" asked Luna**_

"_**I think I should ask Harry what he wants to do." I answered**_

"_**Ask me what I want to do about what?" asked Harry standing in the doorway…**_

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! **_

_**You like? You hate? Review!xx **_


End file.
